The invention set forth in this specificaton pertains to new and improved folding structures which are presently considered to be of primary utility when used as two wheeled carts or cart-type structures. It is considered that folding structures within the scope of this invention can be employed for a wide variety of different, diverse applications in which it is useful to have a folding structure which can be manipulated between an expanded use configuration and a collapsed folded configuration.
In the past a number of different types of two-wheeled carts or cart-type structures capable of being manipulated between such two configurations have been developed. An understanding of the present invention is not considered to require a detailed consideration of all such prior structures. Certain of such prior structures have been primarily constructed so as to be specifically adapted for limited purpose type uses. Other of such prior structures are considered to be of such a character as to require unnecessary manipulation as they are folded between an expanded or use configuration and a collapsed, folded configuration. Further, certain of such prior structures are considered to be unnecessarily complex and/or to be of such a character as to be incapable of being adapted for specialized uses such as, for example, in spreading fertilizer.